


Break Even

by Catussnake



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catussnake/pseuds/Catussnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron has made a grave mistake, and Cyclonus reflects on the nature of their relationship. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Even

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the song "Break Even" by The Script.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

He is in front of me, and he is dying. With each ragged breath he takes, I can feel my will to live being sucked away. Because without Galvatron, what meaning does like have to me? I exist to be a part of him. His right hand, his conscience. Without him, I cease to be. I am nothing.

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

I cling to his motionless hand, fighting back the panic. In helplessness I turn my gaze skywards and shut my eyes tight. I am losing hope, and my desperation drives me to grasp at whatever chance there might be, however unlikely. God, Primus, if you're there… please save him. I'll do anything. Just… don't let him die. I am breaking down.

_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

I've always been the sensible one. The one who thought things through. Galvatron had never been able to figure things out like I could. Always rushing in, never stopping to consider. If only he'd waited for me. If only he'd waited, this wouldn't have happened. But it was my fault, too, because I knew he was like that. I knew he wouldn't wait, he was far too obstinate for that. He'd always had a free spark, so unhindered, so unburdened. Unchangeable. Unstoppable. And while this was his greatest asset, it was also his most fatal flaw… if only he'd waited.

_When your heart breaks, it don't break even._

I don't believe we've ever agreed on anything. We are as different as night and day. Even now, as I lose control, I am terrified, more terrified than I have ever been before. And he… he just continues to laugh, to mock the world, as if this was all some horrible, sick joke. We are so different. So, why is it that one of us cannot function without the other?


End file.
